


Softverse: “I won’t share you with another boy”

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [7]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Only Andy and Blanc, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Summary: Blanc visits Andy at his work in the local bar. It's late and they have a few social drinks and hang out at bit. Then they listen to Roxanne. Cause it’s a great song.





	Softverse: “I won’t share you with another boy”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is solely based around Andy and new character, Blanc. There are no references to Damien and William, but that shouldn’t matter right?   
> Title a reference to a line in Roxanne.

Whenever the long nights come to a close and Andy is left cleaning the benches and cups, he felt quite stereotypical. Late night shifts were some of his favourites. Not only did he get to have some time to himself, but he gets the occasional visit from Blanc.   
Thudding of shoes sounded as a man walked into the bar. Sliding onto a stool, Andy turned around to see Blanc.   
"Bonjour." Blanc yawned as he set his satchel on a bar stool next to him.   
"Hey... how was your shift?" Leaning against the counter Andy tilted his head, knowing that his shifts are hardly good.   
"One of the Intensive Care patients passed away today..." he propped his arms up and ran his hands through his hair.   
Moving from his side of the counter, he sat on a stool and pulled Blanc into a side hug.   
"I don't know how hard it is but I've seen you after you lose someone and you sure as hell need comforting right now."   
Blanc hesitated before fully falling into Andy's arms. He sure as hell did need that comforting. Andy ran his hand up and down Blanc's arm.   
"Y'know what will help you clear your mind." Andy exclaimed, basically jumping off of the stool and moving to grab his phone.   
While Andy was at work, he could easily hijack the Bluetooth audio and play whatever he wanted. That led to a few times he was told off by his manager for letting his music shuffle freely and play a few more 'crude' songs. Usually, though, it gained a few laughs from whoever could hear it.   
The tapping of a high hat, the strumming of an electric guitar and the steady, deep plucking of a bass guitar echoed through the almost empty bar. Andy meandered towards Blanc, swaying his hips dramatically. Blanc laughed a little and Andy knew the distraction was working.  
"May I have this dance, monsieur."   
"bien sûr." Blanc replied, letting Andy take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.   
The dance floor was more of just a place where there weren't any tables or chairs.   
Andy stood facing Blanc, neither moving. Andy just stared into the Frenchman's eyes.

 

He hadn't had such a strong pull to someone, but then Blanc showed up on his doorstep that one day and he had never wanted to be away from him. Blanc's constant mutterings in French drove him insane and he never knew what he was saying. He wished he knew what he was saying. Andy had never felt such an urge to kiss someone; suppressing that feeling — not wanting to make him uncomfortable — Andy continued to stare into his eyes.

Blanc didn't have much hope that he would quickly find a place to stay when he immigrated to America. He didn't expect to be living with Andy a few days after he landed at the airport. He didn't expect to have the same pull towards him that Andy had. Blanc loved to express how he felt though speaking French. He would constantly gush over Andy and what he liked about him. But he could never confess this to him in English, god that would be embarrassing.

Neither knew of this skinny love they had. Neither wanted to kiss the other more than in that moment. Neither wanted to admit they were the first to lean in.

Warm lips met Andy's. He hadn't noticed the space between them closing. He doesn't think Blanc even realised. Slowly Blanc's hand snakes around Andy's waist and he moved them closer together. Andy rested his forearms on Blanc's shoulders. Their faces pressed together perfectly as they kissed. Blanc weaved the fingers of his free hand through Andy’s green hair. 

It was late and nobody was going to show up at this hour; they could’ve kissed forever. But instead they slowly broke apart, both blushing madly.   
“Uh... I’m sorry... I don’t know why or how that happened to be completely honest.” Andy slowly separated from Blanc.   
“No uh.. it’s alright. I think,” he paused for a second, trying to breath steadily. “I think we both wanted that.”   
Andy broke out into a smile. “Yeah. I think we did.”   
Blanc looked down at his shoes, smiling shyly. “Yeah...”   
They both wanted to kiss again, but neither wanted to push the boundaries of what they already had. Blanc has gone through a loss and Andy felt he had taken advantage. Blanc felt the same way, but he had taken advantage of Andy simple as a distraction.   
So they stood there for a moment longer, letting the music and warm lighting wash over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooow this took so long to actually get a fic our and I’m so sorry. I had a big self discovery moment recently and that thing has been on my mind for months, so I’m glad I can finally stop worrying about that!   
> I’ll try and write more, more frequently! I really do love this series.  
> Also I hope it’s okay that this doesn’t have Damien or William in it. Blanc is officially in the Softverse (the Softverse version of Blank!)


End file.
